


Trick or Treat

by DragonWhiskers



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cat caught a Bat, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Inspired by a comic, One Shot, Paranormal, Poe Dameron/Finn Fluff, That turned out to a Vampire Kylo, Urban Fantasy, Vampire Kylo Ren, Vampire Sex, vampire bat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWhiskers/pseuds/DragonWhiskers
Summary: A sweet and sexy one-shot with our favorite Vampire Kylo Ren gets caught by Bebe while Rey is house sitting for Poe and Finn. Silliness and sexy times ensue when Rey comes to the rescue.Inspired by that cute little Cat caught a vampire bat comic. Written with permission to use as inspiration, just in time for Halloween.





	Trick or Treat

Rey sighed as she flipped through the selection of show on Finn's _ Netflix. _She can't decide what to watch next. She could binge that new show with those puppets, that had looked interesting, but she also wanted to watch that Amazon show based on that book.

Poe and Finn had given her all their account passwords and now Rey found she had too many options. Not a dilemma she often found herself with. 

She decided to just watch the news while she finished off that pint of rocky road ice cream in the freezer. After all, Finn did say she could eat whatever she wanted while she was house-sitting for them.

Rey's attention wasn't on the newscaster as she sat on the couch spooning the frozen dessert into her mouth. She was thinking about the wedding and how happy her best friends had looked.

She sighed again. It wasn't like she wasn't happy for them, Finn and Poe were the perfect couple and their wedding had been just as perfect, but Rey was feeling sad and lonely now. She just wanted to find that perfect person for herself. She wanted that kind of happiness in her life.

Just then she heard an oddly muffled meow, followed by the little jingle of Bebe's collar. Rey looked up in time to see the orange and white cat, proudly walk up to her with a large black bat hanging out of his mouth. 

"Aaahhh! Bebe - NO!" Rey jumped up, moving quickly worried about diseases and germs and if the cat is current on his shots. She stopped herself from taking the bat away with her bare hands, thinking about rabies or the bat biting her. 

Rey grabbed the oven mitt and gently tried to remove the bat from Bebe. 

"Yes, you're a good hunter. Yes, very clever of you, catching a bat. That must have been tricky," Rey praised the tabby as she stood up, trying to think of the best place to hide the bat from Bebe. 

Rey could see it was still alive, though out cold. It's little chest rose and fell under her thumb. She pulled her phone out while pacing in circles. Rey one-handed hit Rose's number, hoping it wasn't too late in the evening for a call. 

"Rey, what's up sweetie? Something wrong at the boy's house?" Rose answered on the third ring. 

"Hey, yeah, well - no, nothing is wrong, but I kinda have a situation on my hands - literally. Bebe just caught a bat and I don't know what to do with it," Rey explained while holding the bat with the oven mitt.

"It's alive?" Rose sounded surprised. 

"Yeah, I got a steady pulse under my thumb, but it's unconscious. I can't see any blood or big wounds, but I don't want to just toss 'em outside for anything else to find either," Rey stroked her thumb over its tiny chest, feeling the soft fur there. 

"Hmm, well Paige and I don't get a lot of bats at the shelter, but I'm sure we can rig something up for the little guy. Little brown bat?" 

"No, it's more black, bigger than my palm, but its wingspan can't be more than ten maybe eleven inches," 

"Huh? Does it have a funny looking upside-down nose?"

"Well, now that you mention it, it does," Rey tilted the bat's face up into the light so she could get a better look. It did look a little like its nose was upside down. "What does that mean?" 

"Oh, nothing. I was just trying to figure out what Bebe had caught, there are a few types of bats with noses like that, but the most common one isn't from this continent," Rose laughed at that, "But it's too late to head over to the shelter tonight. Just keep it in a room Bebe can't get to and leave the lights off and a window open. It might wake up and decide to fly off. So give it the option," 

"Alright. I think I can do that with the guest room. I'll shoot you an update text in the morning. Thanks, Rose,"

"Anytime sweetie. Have a good night," and with that, the call ended.

Rey set her phone down on the counter and grabbed a box from the closet. She dumped the contents into another already full box, but she figured it really didn't matter all that much. 

Next, she grabbed a few towels, a small bowl of water and headed down the hallway. The boys have two guest rooms, but one has only used for storage since they moved in. Rey sets the box down, making a little nest with the towels. She sets the bowl of water in the box, off to the side of the makeshift nest. 

She gently places the bat in the towels, hoping it'll come to and fly away. Rey gives it a little rub on the belly, still startled at how soft it is. She opens the window, taking the screen out and shoving the curtains out of the way. 

She shoos Bebe away from the door as she shuts it tightly, making sure the lights are off too. 

Rey goes about her nightly routine, showering, brushing her teeth and pulling on an oversized tee-shirt before she decides to check on the bat one more time.

Rey spots Bebe back at the door again, this time the round tabby is scratching at the floor and door frame. 

"Bebe! No! Stop it. You'll tear up the carpet and Finn will have a fit," she used her foot to gently nudge the cat out of the way of her opening the door. If Bebe was trying to get in the room, maybe that meant the bat was up and moving around. 

Rey hoped her walking in on the little guy won't scare it too much. Last thing she wanted to do was chase a bat around the house in the middle of the night. 

"Hey li'l guy, how ya doin-" Rey stopped dead in her tracks and started. 

There, sitting in the very squished box was an overly large, pale man in a rumpled black button-down long sleeve shirt, black jeans and scuffed up black boots.

He blinked at her, his dark eyes clearly not focusing right away, but his nostrils flared and he pulled back his lips in a silent hiss as his hand rose to hold his head.

Fangs.

He had fangs.

Rey's eyes went wide as she realized what he had to be. Bat, turned human...well vampire. 

She had a vampire in the room. 

A gorgeous one too, she couldn't stop her brain from noticing his sculpted face, long aquiline nose, full lips and waves of black hair.

She continued to stare at him, her eyes drinking in every little movement and gesture. She was trying to wrap her head around the idea that vampires were _real _ when he tried to stand.

She rushed to his side, grabbing his arm and chest when he nearly toppled over. She held on longer than necessary after he'd regained his balance. His eyes finally clear and sharp.

The look he gave her made Rey jerk her hands off him.

“Ah, Hi! I'm Rey,” she said cheerfully as she could manage after stepping back from him trying to moderate her shock. He's a vampire, after all, he must have been human once before. Maybe he was friendly...

He looked around the room, back at her and then down at Bebe, who had pushed the door open, and rubbed up against her legs

He glared at the cat

Maybe not...

“Oh, that's Bebe. I think you've met him already,” Rey smiled at her joke hoping to soften the cold look on his face.

“Yes, I do believe I have had the misfortune. Rey, is it?” he looked her up and down eyes returning to her face, “That's a lovely name for a lovely young woman,” he smiled and she got a very good view of his pointed canines.

“Aah, yeah. Um, thanks. Is there um, anything I can get you? Glass of water?” she asked trying to ignore the fluttering in her chest and his pointed teeth. 

“No, thank you. Water won't quench my thirst,” he reached out and trailed his fingertips down the side of her throat as she swallowed hard.

“Oh, I'm not sure what else is here, there might be a bottle of wine left from the wedding reception,”

His eyes flicker down to her left hand and then back up she could see he was confused. 

“My best friends were married two days ago. I'm house sitting and watching Bebe while they are on their honeymoon,”

“Maid of Honor?”

She gave a nervous laugh, “Yeah, I was,”

He smiled, kinder than before as he brought her left hand up to his lips, kissing just above her knuckles.

“They must truly trust you to guard their home as well as care for their pet beast, lovely Rey,”

“I - guess, when you put it that way. So what do I call you?” _ And for god’s sake don't say Dracula... _she thought to herself.

“You can call me Kylo Ren, lovely Rey.” he said taking a step towards her, his dark eyes flashing with an inner light. 

Rey stepped back without thinking about it and he followed. She continued to do so until her back met the wall.

His dark eyes were steady, the burning intensity in them had her pinned in place as he reached up, sliding cool fingers behind her ear and into her hair.

“I should thank you for rescuing me from that wretched beast. That was very kind of you,”

“Oh, it was nothing. Besides, I mean I wouldn't let a creature suffer if...I can...help-” her voice got quieter and smaller the closer he crept to her until Kylo was looking at her from mere inches away.

“Hmm, yes. Modest, gracious, and lovely. I think...I'll take you up on that offer of a drink now,” he said as his fingers came up under her chin, tilting her head a little, giving him what had to be a clear view of the pulse she could feel jumping just under her skin.

Rey felt frozen as the vampire lowered his mouth to her neck, her heart beating rapidly, her nerve endings twitching and jumping at every movement, her sides were practically quivering and she shivered as his breath slid over her skin.

Despite her misgivings, Rey found herself hopelessly attracted to him and curious about what he was.

_ Vampire. A real live, um, well maybe not _ live _ , but a real vampire. _

She wondered if it will hurt, then chided herself, _ he's going to sink his teeth into you, of course it will hurt. _

She clamped her eyes shut, waiting for the pain, but jumped when she felt his hands slide up her sides instead. Her trembling increased as he chuckles into her shoulder, before kissing along her neck.

His hands moved over her ribs, fingers messaging and probing as his palms pressed into her skin. His lips ran over her throat lightly before he sucked and nibbled a love bite along the tightly strung muscle there.

Rey gasped, arching her back without thinking, pressing her breasts into his waiting hands

She squeaked when she felt him, his body hard and pressing into her stomach.

“Not here lovely Rey. Lead me to where you were going to retire,” he purred in her ear and Rey swallowed thickly, trying to ease the dryness of her throat. 

She leaned back, just enough to see his eyes as he looked up through his lashes, meeting her gaze. 

“I have many thirsts I want to quench with you my lovely one. Let me show you how many,” he whispered, his breath pushing against the skin behind her ear, leaving her shivering.

She jumped when she felt his lips brush over her throat again, right over the large vein that was pulsing in time with her galloping heart.

“So sensitive, so responsive,” he ran his hands up her back, one wrapping around her waist while the other plunged into her hair. He gently tilted her head to the side and returning his attention to her neck. 

Rey was completely trapped in his embrace. His arms held her tightly, his massive bulk pinning her to the wall, while his lips moved over her throat. Rey moaned softly when he sucked harder, pulling lightly on the roots of her hair, tilting her head back allowing him more access to her neck.

She couldn't stop the tremors, chills rocked her body uncontrollably each time his fangs brushed her skin. She could feel his teeth, hard and sharp, pressing into her as he sucked on her throat.

“Are you frightened of me, lovely Rey? Is that why you are trembling in my arms? Why I can hear the frantic beating of your heart?” he asked looking down at her. She had a very good view of his eyes, how deep brown they were, but bright with a darker ring inside them.

“I want to hear you moan my name as I slide deeper into you, making your blood sing for me. I want to taste you while holding you tightly as you come undone beneath me,” Kylo rasp next to her ear as he pressed her harder between his body and the wall.

Rey's eyes fluttered as her insides clenched on his words alone. She had never felt so hollow, so empty. 

The idea of letting him do exactly as he said sounded wonderful as it sounded crazy, but Rey was beginning to not care anymore. He was a tall solid wall of muscle, with lovely dark eyes and he was looking at her like she was an oasis in the desert.

Rey gathered her courage, letting her eyes roam down him, while she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. She gently touched his chest, sliding her hands up slowly before she let her fingers creep into his ebony locks. Rey pulled his head down fast, pressing her lips to his in a hard kiss.

A surprised groan left him just before she felt him hoist her up. Effortlessly he held her, her toes inches from the floor while he plundered her mouth. Rey let his tongue past her lips, lightheaded at the feel of him reaching as deeply as he could. 

She returned his deep kiss, sliding her tongue along his, slipping it between those plush lips. It wasn't until she felt a sharp point did Rey recall she was french kissing a vampire, but not before the sweet coppery taste of blood hit her tongue. 

Kylo moaned before he stared greedily sucking on her tongue while still kissing her, his hands turning frantic as he tried to devour her.

As the trickle of blood slowed, the tip of Rey’s tongue felt swollen and strangely numb when he eased back from his frenzied kiss. Rey gazed up to see her vampire looked completely wrecked. There was a deep flush staining his cheeks, his eyes were wide and half-wild, his hair was thoroughly disheveled from her fingers and those lips of his were puffy as he licked them.

There was a look of sheer awe in his eyes as he lowered her back down to the floor. Rey reached up slightly hesitating, then she ran her fingers through his hair, resettling his waves before she smiled, feeling a wee bit wicked herself, as she took his hand and pulled him from the spare room.

Rey felt him follow without resistance as she quickly lead him to the room she was using.

Feeling mildly self-conscious that she hadn't made the bed that morning, Kylo abruptly pushed that thought out of her mind as he pushed her down onto the center of the mussed sheets and blankets. 

He was everywhere, all around her, his hands seemed like he couldn't settle on any one place to touch her, as he groped and caressed. Her shirt was getting in the way now and Rey detangled her arms from him long enough to pull the old tee over her head, tossing it out of sight. 

He helped tug her panties down over her hips and off her legs, leaving her bare, before they jointly attacked his clothing. Rey bit her lip in anticipation as he pulled on his button-down so hard she heard a button hit the wall as it popped off. 

She leaned back on her elbows as he sat up on his knees to undo his jeans. If he was wearing anything under them, she never saw it. He was up off the bed long enough to push the denim down, getting them and his boots off. Once he straightened up, Rey gasp quietly at his sudden nakedness. 

She felt a little rush of adrenaline when she realized they really were doing this. He really was going to have sex with her. 

Kylo wasted no time and was imminently crawling back on the bed, sliding his body over hers. 

As he came to rest above her Rey watched as he gazed down at her, his eyes searching her face for something. She smiled slightly and felt herself blush a little at his close inspection. Kylo smirked back at her just before he swooped down, taking all her thoughts away with a passionate kiss.

Rey's hands roamed over his broad chest and shoulders, while she shifted her thighs and feet, her knees tentatively brushing over his sides as he hovered over her on all fours. He was deliberately keeping his body off hers and Rey was getting increasingly frustrated. 

She broke off from kissing him, ready to ask what was wrong when he placed a finger on her lips.

“Ssssh. I know. I know. We'll get there, but first I want to taste you,” his voice was low and soft as he leaned down, bringing his mouth to her collarbone. Rey tensed, but he only kissed her before moving down to suckle at her breasts. 

His momentum continued down over her abs and Rey sucked in a surprised breath when his soft hair brushed her inner thigh. 

She looked down to see him pull her thighs open before lightly petting her folds with his fingers, the delicate touch making her jolt. 

He smirked again before lowering his mouth to her. 

He was gentle at first, softly licking at her, moving his fingers around and probing her entrance before sliding a finger into her. Rey was biting her lip again, trying to not think about his sharp fangs as he nibbled on her. 

But soon his mouth had her rocking in time with his tongue. Each amazing suck on her clitoris had her nearly bucking her hips as he twisted his fingers inside her. She couldn't believe how wet she was and how Kylo seemed to be enjoying it too. 

He was too damn good at it to not be enjoying it. The way he arched his back and groaned at each new sound and cry he pulled from her, Rey was convinced he liked it. 

His fingers pressed up like he was pushing more of her into his mouth. Her clit was so swollen, that each flick of his tongue was causing her to jerk and her legs to shake.

She felt his shift some, and then his other hand was holding her clitoris, pinching it, exposing the hard bundle of nerves as he licked over it again and again. 

Rey's eyes rolled back in her head and she arched her back as he increased pressure everywhere. Her legs were shaking uncontrollably when she felt the hardness of his teeth. It added another layer to her pleasure, ramping it up just a little more. 

He was rubbing her clit against his teeth, hard, but it didn't matter anymore as her orgasm was rushing over her. Rey was starting to moan louder and higher as her breath strained to keep up. She was panting and writhing when she felt the sharp prick of his fang. 

She nearly screamed as he started sucking again, hard and fast. Rey gripped the sheets as her orgasm hit her. It didn't peak but continued to build in intensity until she was frozen, muscles locked in place, voice cracking and thin as he sucked on her. 

She went limp, panting and shaking when he finally eased off, releasing her clitoris from the confines of his lips. He was giving long licks, each one making her twitch and jerk her hips. 

Rey felt tears wetting her eyes as she blinked, trying to get her sight working again. Her arms and legs weren't much better. 

She felt him shift her thighs, spreading them as he sat up between her legs. His large hands sliding under her hips, pulling her up on his thighs. 

“There now. All better? Ready for more?” he asked as she felt him rub the tip of his shaft into her tender clit. Rey twitched as he did it again. 

She cried out in a thin broken voice as he leaned forward pushing into her slowly. Her hand flew to his arms, fingernails digging in as he pulled back just an inch before sliding in more. She was still swollen and tight from the intense orgasm and he was so big, Rey felt like she didn't have enough room for him to fit. 

He was slumped over her stomach, bent down as he thrust again, a full-body shudder ran through him before he lifted his head. 

Rey gulped as he looked at her. He looked feral. His eyes were black, his lips puffy and red. He gripped her waist before he pulled back.

Rey’s spine bowed as he thrust hard, pushing into her all the way. He eased back faster, continuing to move, each thrust had a little more force than the last. He started to build up speed, pulling her into each thrust, not giving her any freedom of movement by controlling her hips. 

His mouth hung open as he panted over her. Rey couldn't take her eyes off him. He was too compelling to look away from. The pressure he was building inside her was becoming unbearable. With each thrust, he was hitting the end of her body. Sheathing himself as deeply as possible, adding more force to each impact. 

He shifted, stretching out over her, bringing his face down to hers. Rey had lost her voice having only breathy gasps left her with each thrust between them. The shift in position drew a deep moan from her as he was now running his body over a spot that felt incredible. 

She reached down and grabbed two handfuls of his ass, wanting him to stay just as he was, to keep thrusting and hitting that perfect spot.

He groaned deep in his throat and moved with renewed vigor, drawing out the feeling of him deep inside her before pulling out to do it again. Each thrust harder then last, he ramped up speed as he slipped his arms under her, his hand gripping down onto her shoulders. 

“You taste so -_ uhnn- _ so sweet. I can't - _ ooh fucking hells you feel amazing - _Can't get enough!” he moaned in her ear as he continued to roll his hips harder against hers. 

Rey's eyes squeezed shut as he gripped under her shoulders, using the leverage between them to make the impact harder and deeper. He nuzzled into the side of her neck, panting loudly as he pushed into her. Rey tilted her head, stretching her neck long for him. Her mind reeling from the invitation she'd just given him. 

With frantic half-formed kisses, he mouthed along her neck and the hard brush of his fangs made her body clench tight with nervous anticipation. 

He growled, a low menacing sound from deep in his chest. Rey thought it sounded like an animal growling in hunger and she reached up, diving her fingers into his thick hair, holding his mouth to her neck.

Kylo tongued her skin like he had her clit, heavy licks followed by fast flicks, his plush lips a soft comparison to his shape teeth. His hips slowing a little as he rolled them, Rey felt her body tighten again as a second orgasm started approaching.

She moaned, gripping his hair and pushing her hips up, wanting him as deep as possible. Kylo obliged, squeezing her tightly while pumping his hips harder, forcing her thighs open and higher. Rey gasp when he started nudging her cervix. She spread her legs wider around his sides, angling her spine to push him deeper. 

He was thrusting so hard the bed was jolting. Rey was loving every heavy impact, her body hummed with the buildup. If he wanted to keep her like this all night, she knew she'd never complain. 

His hands left her shoulders, carding up into her hair. Rey was caught off guard when he pulled her hair, tilting her chin up and away from him. With one heavy thrust, he tipped her over the edge she'd been teetering on. She cried out, and then she felt him sink his teeth into her neck.

The orgasm doubled in strength, Rey felt it rippled over her with each suck from his mouth, the sensation seemed to be connected to her spasming channel. She gripped him with her body, arms, and legs, pulling him in tightly. 

He thrust one final time, before he stilled, his body rigid against her. 

Rey felt his licking her skin, even now as it was caught in his teeth, he was caressing her. Her clitoris throbbed in sympathy and she writhed with each pass of his tongue. 

She panted and gasped, each heartbeat feeding him more of herself. Pinned down and still impaled on him, Rey felt her eyes fluttering shut as her body went limp. 

Her last conscience feeling was of how tightly he was holding her. 

  
  
  


***

  
  


Rey blinked her eyes open and groaned at the dryness of her mouth and the soreness of her neck. She smiled to herself thinking about the wonderful surprise last night had been. She looked over, seeing the other side of the bed empty. Rey felt her smile falter. 

Had she really dreamed it all? The sheets were cold to the touch and it looked like no one had laid there. Rey sighed, maybe she really was losing her mind. She tossed the cover back about to sit up when she felt tiny little claws and a soft fuzzy lump nestled between her breasts. 

Rey looked down to find Kylo, snuggled on her chest, his wings tucked tightly along his back, snoring softly. She managed to stifle her giggles, but couldn’t resist stroking a finger over the velvety fur along his back. 

She felt his snuggle closer, sated and happy, the little bat seemed to be. Rey didn’t want to disturb him, but she really needed to get up. She scooped him off her, giving the sleepy bat a kiss between his ears, which pretty much covered his whole head. He blinked at her before yawning as she placed him down on her pillow. 

“Sleep tight, I’ll be back in a bit to check on you,” she said softly as she stood and headed for the door. 

Just outside the room, Bebe was waiting. Rey paused, thinking it really wicked, but she left the door just slightly cracked enough for the cat to squeeze in. 

Rey was nearly to the kitchen when she heard Kylo cursing and sputtering as he ran out of the room. 

Rey hid her smile in her coffee cup. 

It was going to be a fun morning after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween Everyone!


End file.
